Notebooks and Night Clubs
by call-break-myheart
Summary: Tegan remembers the night that started it all. Quincest, Quinlove. Tegan and Sara Quin.


**Tegan POV:**

I'm sitting in Sara's library, it's a quiet Saturday afternoon and Sara and I are in the middle of writing our eighth album. Sara's library is the most peaceful place I think I've ever been. The carpet is a clean grey, not a speckle of dirt in sight. Black shelves line the walls of the room, not a single opening for one more book available. I walk over to her chair behind the desk, sitting down as my eyes are drawn to the spiral bound notebook on her desk. Normally a notebook wouldn't catch my eye but I'm intrigued by the papers on top. Sara kept our house very clean, especially her library, this place was her sanctuary so a small stack of miscellaneous papers was very out of place. I grabbed the notebook from the desk and opened it, the first 20 pages or so were blank. Just before I put it back I found the pages Sara had used. The first was a journal entry dated two years ago, I knew what the passage entailed before beginning to read it.

 **-Two Years Ago-**

 **Sara POV:**

I'm in my library, where I usually spend my time when I'm relaxing. Tegan has been here for two days and she will be staying for another week and a half. We don't frequently spend time at each other's places but Tegan said she really wanted to have a "sistercation", I laughed lightly as I remembered how her face lit up when she thought of the word. I agreed hesitantly, knowing it would be hard to hide the lust I harbor for Tegan. I haven't had to spend so much energy hiding it since we lived together with our parents. I've denied Tegan's request for such a stay many times, but I must admit even though we have been on tour for the past nine months, I miss spending time with just the two of us.

Tegan has been extra goofy these past two days and I have to say that I'm loving it. Goofy Tegan is my favorite Tegan, even when she annoys me. I know I'm imagining it but Tegan has been almost flirtatious with me. When I surprised her by picking her up from the airport Tegan pulled me into a giant hug and kissed my cheek. I could've sworn she lingered for almost twice as long as she usually did. I turned around quickly to hide my flushed face.

I woke up today around 7am then came to my library since I knew Tegan wouldn't be awake till at least 10:30. I picked up my favorite book, The Hotel New Hampshire, in my own celebration of Tegan's visit. I'm glad Tegan isn't too much of a reader, especially of books I read because she probably is completely unaware of what this book is about.

I walked out to the kitchen for a drink and a light breakfast. The apartment was warm from the sun coming in the many windows of my house. I opened some windows to let fresh air enter the open first floor. I didn't mind walking around in my boxer briefs and big black t-shirt. Normally I don't like to show much skin but this summer has been hotter than usual and I've found a new love of wearing as little clothes as possible.

"Damn Sara, are you sure you're single," Tegan said as she entered the room quietly, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Jesus Christ, Tegan! You're gonna fucking kill me one of these days from doing that. You know damn well how jumpy I am!" I scolded her as I walked to the closet for a sweep pan to clean up the spilled cereal from the scare. Tegan laughed her way over to the coffee maker and poured us both a cup for which I was thankful for because I forgot all about it when I delved into the book. I bent down to sweep up the cereal as I heard Tegan say "Seriously Sara, with that ass I'm surprised no girl has been able to tie you down yet. And when I say 'tie you down' I obviously mean both literally and figuratively."

Her playful tone caught me off guard. I had already stood back up and turned her way by the end of her statement and cocked my eyebrow in surprise. "Well Tegan I may be single but let's just say you don't know the literal numbers on tying me down."

My response obviously surprised her, her mouth open from shock at the slightest reveal of my sex life. "Oh my god, yes. Please tell me we're finally going to discuss our sex life," Tegan said so excitedly I mistook her for a six year old for a moment.

I laughed at her excitement for the possibility of a sneak into the dirty details of my life. "Maybe later Teg. It's barely 9:30, too early for me to reveal what I like and how I like it." I chuckled at her reaction, yet again catching her off guard with what I said. I walked off into my study to continue reading The Hotel New Hampshire. About a half hour later I marked my page in the book and put it back in its place on the shelf. I prepared myself another cup of coffee and made my way to my bedroom to get ready for the day. I took a quick shower then got dressed in a pair of army green skinny jeans and a thin, slightly see through button down. With Tegan here I figured it couldn't hurt dressing a little more risky than usual. "Hey Teg, I'm going to run some errands. I'll be back around two, do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Yes actually, I need you to come up with what we're doing tonight," she said thumbing her way through the magazine in her hands. When she looked up she saw my glare, she knew I preferred to stay in the comfort of my own home. "Oh c'mon Sara, it's a Saturday, I wanna have fun with my little sister!"

"Okay, first off, you're hardly older than me. And second, fine, I guess we can go out and do something. I'll think of something to do. But only if you finish unpacking, you know I don't let people live out of suitcases at my house."

"Okay," she said excitedly, "but you better think of a club or something, I want to get fucked up and have some fun Sasa!" I laughed as I walked out of the front door.

A few hours later I returned home, "Tegan," I called out, "I'm back. And I decided what we're doing."

I heard Tegan run down the stairs, no doubt from excitement. "Fuck yeah Sara, please enlighten me."

"Well, since this is our 'sistercation', just the two of us will be going to the best lesbian club in the city. You're going to love this place." I told her a little bit about the club and told her we'll go get dinner beforehand then come back and get ready.

We got back from dinner at around 9pm. I was actually getting really excited to go clubbing with Tegan tonight. We both went to our rooms to start getting ready. Not that I was expecting to hook up tonight but I decided to shave just to be on the safe side. I had just put on some shorts to wear as I was getting ready when I heard Tegs walking down the hallway saying "Hey Sare, should I wea-" her sentence cut off as she came to the door. I was already turned towards her and her eyes were on my stomach then moved up to my chest. She tried playing it off saying "Wow, I'm shocked you're not ready yet, you always complain how long I take."

I smirked at her reaction to seeing me without a shirt, only covered by my black lace bra. "So, before you got distracted by my bra, what were you asking?"

Her face started turning red very quickly, and looked down to avoid me seeing it. "Ha yeah, you wish Sara. Anyway, should I wear this shirt," she motioned to the maroon shirt she was wearing, "or this shirt," holding up a sleeveless floral.

"Hm. I like them both, but let me see you in the floral one before I make any decisions." I said just so I could see my sister take off her shirt in front of me. I took a quick look at her slightly defined abs and etched how she looked in her sports bra into my memory.

Tegan caught my gaze on her torso then smirked and winked at me when we made eye contact. She put the sleeveless shirt on slower than one would normally. "So which one do you like more? Or, I don't know, seems like you might want me to just go without a shirt."

Okay, I thought it was all in my head that she was flirting but with the smirk, wink then that comment? I mean maybe she was being playful but that sure as hell was flirting in my book. I decided to test the water a little "I do think the shirtless look is the best but since you probably need a shirt to get into the place, I say the floral." Tegan again had a playful grin come across her face. I began to turn around as I saw her eyes move down my body. I smiled to myself as she was effectively checking me out, only she had no idea I caught her. "Hold on, I need help picking out some clothes too."

"Oh good. I love when I get to pick out what you wear."

"Not so fast, I said 'help' not 'do it for me'."

"Fiiine. Show me what you got."

"I bet you'd like that," I said with my back to her, flicking through my clothes in my closet. I grabbed a pair of leather pants and leggings then a shear white shirt and a denim button up. "Okay, what do you like?"

"Damn Sara, you have leather pants? Since fucking when? But let's see the legings and the denim first." I laid the others on the bed and took off my shorts, my side to Tegan so she could get a good enough look at my ass. I saw her eyeing my backside when she thought I wasn't looking. I pulled on the elastic pants and buttoned the shirt up slower than I probably ever have. Tegan's eyes followed my hands up as she kept her gaze on the exposed skin.

"I already don't like this option too much," I said and Tegan gave a look of agreeance. I purposefully picked an outfit I wouldn't like so I could change in front of her twice. "Onto the leather then." I did the same routine with the slow dressing and undressing. I liked the denim with the leather but decided to try the shear shirt too.

"Hm. Both are good but I think the shear is good for a lesbian club, yeah?"

I agreed although I remembered I had picked up a leather tie a few weeks ago. "Wait, I forgot about something."

"Oh absolutely yes, that will look hot Sara," Tegan husked out, the thoughts pulling Sara closer with the tie were completely unknown by Sara.

I changed into the denim shirt again and put the tie on without a snag. "Yeah… I'm definitely a fan of this," I said as she checked myself out in the full length mirror. I looked at Tegan in the mirror, noticing Tegan outlining my body with her eyes. I smiled to myself and turned to the side, running my hands down my ass, assessing how I looked in the tight leather. Then I moved my hands up to my chest and flattened the fabric of the shirt against my breasts. I could tell Tegan was enjoying the little show.

We left the house at 10:30, agreeing to walk to the club from the house, only about a twenty minute walk. I used the opportunity of locking the door to let Tegan walk ahead of me so I could check Tegan out for the millionth time this evening. Damn, Tegan looked very hot tonight. I'm so glad it's summer so she can wear the sleeveless without anything over top to cover her more muscular arms.

I was a few scotches into the night while Tegan was switching up her drink of choice but had just about the same amount of alcohol as me. I could tell both of us were at least feeling tipsy at this point and we're both definitely enjoying the night. "Whoo," I yelled as I plopped myself down at the private table I was able to get for knowing a few people who work here.

Tegan was giggling like she had never done before. "Oh my gosh, Saraa! You were dancing! What is that about?"

"Oh Tegan, you underestimate me. I'm offended. But yes, I reaaaally like to dance. Give me ten minutes to cool off and I'll be more than happy to teach you my moves," I told her with my eyes flickering between her eyes and mouth. That whole "liquid courage" thing definitely was true for me.

I saw Tegan gulp in response to my offer. Tegan then laughed lightly saying "Sure Sara, you show me your moves and I'll show you mine."

Sara got very excited about the prospect of dancing closely with Tegan. Thankfully no one at the club was really paying attention to us, this means we could do whatever we want without being badgered by fans.

Fifteen minutes later Sara found herself leading Tegan to the dance floor. My hand was lightly entwined with my twins. When I reached a spot where we had enough room to comfortably dance together, I turned to Tegan and pulled her against me. I began to dance with Tegan and I could tell she was still worried about being attacked by fans. "Stay here," I ordered to Tegan. I ran over to the bar and ordered four shots of tequila, Tegan's Achilles heel. I made my way back over to where I left Tegan. "Here, this is for you to loosen up. Remember, we're supposed to be showing each other our moves."

Tegan grinned and took her two shots back to back. I could tell she immediately felt more relaxed and we began dancing together. When the next song came on Tegan's confidence came out that she gets around girls. As soon as I saw the look in her eyes, the one I've seen countless times with girls she usually ends up taking home, I knew tonight was going to be lots of fun. I couldn't take my eyes of Tegan's body, her arms were flexing while she danced and I was enamored. I felt a pull on the back of my neck and before I knew it Tegan's cheek was brushing against mine. "Like somethin' ya see Sasa," Tegan's breath was hot against my ear.

My response was non-verbal. I turned Tegan around, grabbing her exposed bicep and pulled her hips to push her ass against my front. I put my mouth close to her ear, "I definitely like what I'm seeing. Oh and Tegan, don't think I didn't see you checking me out," I said, my voice lower than usual.

Tegan let out a deep chuckle as she repositioned herself so quick that I didn't even register it before I felt her thigh between my legs. My face flushed as I accepted that I wasn't imagining her flirting the past two days. "I'm glad you saw me checking you out. Sasa, you're very sexy." I smirked at Tegan's comment as I made the next move, I wrapped my arm up under her arm and around to her shoulder and pulled her down to press my thigh against her center. Credit it to being twins or maybe our chemistry but we moved in complete synchronicity. We spent the entire song pressing ourselves on the other's leg. My forehead was leaned onto Tegan's, our mouths only inches apart, we were relentlessly teasing one another. It was an unspoken game we started, seeing who would be the first to break the space, who would be the one to initiate the kiss. The first to completely smash our sisterly bond, if no one caved it would remain mostly intact, but I knew if she didn't, I would.

A commotion broke out on the other side of the club, momentarily taking my attention from my twin's mouth. I felt the same pull on the back of my neck as earlier and just as I register it was Tegan's hand pulling from the top of my tie, her lips finally meet mine. Her right hand keeps a grip on the leather tie while her left hand was placed on the nape on my neck. Our lips moved with more synchronicity than our bodies were, a feat I thought to be impossible. Her lips were soft and pillowy, she felt like kissing a cloud. Another clash came from across the room and we broke our kiss, we were still unable to tell what the hullabaloo was all about. We turned back to each other, both noting how red our faces are. The two of us broke into laughter, our bodies still well aware of the alcohol in our systems.

Back at the table we ordered more shots. Both of us knowingly going beyond our normal limits. "You're a pussy Teegles," I giggled at both my more prominent lisp and the use of her silly nickname.

Tegan made a face of absolute insult. "Sara! That's so mean," Tegan pouted at me.

I laughed even harder and kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear "That's okay Teeg, after all, I do like pussy."

Tegan's face turned a dark red and she quickly downed another shot. I shot her a suggestive look as I stood up and put my hand out to lead her out of her chair. Even with my help she still managed to stumble into me. "You did that on purpose, don't act like you didn't," I flirted with her.

"Maybe I did. You'll never know."

 **-Present day-**

 **Tegan POV:**

I feel Sara's arms wrap around my neck as she kisses me on my temple. "Day dreaming again, are we T? Oh and reading my notebook. Care to explain the snooping."

I smiled wide, "You're not good at hiding it when you don't just have random papers laying on the desk. And not so much day dreaming, more reminiscing."

Sara cocked her head, "Oh yeah? All good things I hope."

"Only ever good things. I was remembering the night we went to our favorite club when I stayed here for our Heartthrob break. The night that started it all." She smiled sweetly at me and leaned in to meet for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, Sara always let her mouth do her talking when she, the most articulate speaker I've ever witnessed, could not put her feelings into words.

She moved my chair so I was facing her and put her hand out, gesturing for me to stand and follow her. What Sara surprised me with next made this night a tie with the night we allowed ourselves to show our hearts to each other.


End file.
